Ambulas
Composants (Consoles) Composants (PC) Balise Animo|baselevel = 1|hitpoints = Canon Laser (x0.5) Torse (x2.0) Fanny Pack (x3.0) Tête (?)}}Ambulas '''est l'un des derniers proxies de combat Corpus et aussi le boss de Pluton. En plus d'être lourdement armé, sa caractéristique la plus dangereuse est le processeur Animo, qui lui permet d'apprendre de ses erreurs quand il est défait au combat, s'assurant de n'être pas vaincu par la même stratégie deux fois de suite. Ergo Glast, qui est responsable de la création du processeur Animo pendant son temps passé au sein de la faction Corpus, charge les Tennos de chercher l'usine de fabrication d'Ambulas afin qu'ils puissent détruire le processeur Animo et empêcher les proxies Ambulas de devenir potentiellement trop puissants pour mener à une catastrophe, ainsi que le firent les Orokins par le passé avec la technologie AI. Ambulas est le boss de Pluton. On le trouve sur le secteur Hades. Celui-ci drop les Schémas suivants : Casque Excalibur, Chassis Excalibur, et Systèmes Excalibur sur Consoles et les composants de sur PC , ainsi que des Morphics. Depuis l' Update 6, il remplace Arn Etina, ancien boss de pluton. Il a été «réinventé» lors de l'Update 20. Balises Animo La mission Assassinat Ambulas sur Hades, Pluton nécessite 40 Balises Animo. Après la réussite de la mission, 20 Balises Animo seront remboursées. Ces balises de navigation sont obtenues en battant et en piratant les proxies d'Ambulas qui sont déployés via les vaisseaux de débarquement Condor sur les maps en plein air Corpus (telles que Planète de Glace Corpus et Avant-Poste Corpus). Ces vaisseaux apparaissent dans un intervalle de 3 à 5 minutes, faisant des missions sans fin un choix optimal pour le farm des balises animo. Notez que seuls les vaisseaux de débarquement Condor '''sur Pluton déploient des proxies d'Ambulas, bien que sur d'autres planètes contrôlées par les Corpus comme Jupiter ou Europe, ces vaisseaux soient toujours présents, ils vont plutôt déployer un escadron d'unités Corpus diverses. Apparence et Capacités Ambulas est un un proxy bipède extrêmement blindé et imposant, resemblant à un grand MOA de couleur bleue / noire. Il est plutôt lent mais possède des pouvoirs efficaces et meurtriers. Offensivement, il tire des explosifs qui infligent des dégâts moyens à élevés, ainsi qu'un laser rotatif continu qui inflige des dégâts importants. En outre, il peut effectuer un saut important et une frappe au sol (de façon similaire aux MOA Onde de Choc), ce qui provoque une zone de de 3 mètres au point d'impact (ressemblant au d' ), ainsi qu'un effet de renversement sur une zone de 5 mètres. En combat rapproché, il effectuera trois coups de pied, chacun produisant une onde de choc, le dernier étant chargé et faisant beaucoup plus de dégâts. En plus de tout cela, il a la capacité de tirer des coups spécialisés dans les airs, qui atterriront peu de temps après, produisant un filet électrique d'un rayon de ~ 1,5m. Défensivement, il a des boucliers modérés avec un taux de recharge modéré, bien que son délai de recharge semble parfois varier. Il a une assez grande santé de type Robot ainsi qu'une Armure d'Alliage, rendant les armes et statut standards / recommandés ( et ) moins efficaces que de coutume. Son attaque Laser Tranchant (décrite ci-dessous) lui donne également une Surcharge de Bouclier, les rendant très difficiles à endommager durant cette étape. Ambulas a des railleries uniques. Voici une liste d'entre elles: "Incursion Probabilité: Négligente. Probabilité Mortalité Tenno: Inévitable." "Conclusion du système offensif: Combustion ennemie." Capacités (détail) Feu d'Artillerie : Au lieu des tirs habituels de courte et de moyenne portée, Ambulas se replie et envoie une série de tirs dans les airs qui vont frapper d'en haut ( , ). Triple Onde de Choc : Ambulas va charger et piétiner le sol, créant 3 ondes de choc successives. Les deux premières sont normales, tandis que la dernière se déplace plus vite et couvre plus de terrain, presque semblable à une Onde de Choc sismique. Laser Tranchant : Ambulas va charger son canon laser et tirer un faisceau orange continu tout en faisant tourner rapidement sa tourelle, en découpant de larges cercles autour de celle-ci. Ses boucliers deviendront violets à ce stade, indiquant leur augmentation conséquente gagnée par la Surcharge, et les amenant à un niveau bien plus haut que la normale. Souffle de Feu : Ambulas frappe le sol pour créer un anneau de feu de 3 mètres de rayon et de 1 mètre d'épaisseur, des dégâts de élevés et un renversement sont infligés à ceux qui y sont pris. La phase renversement et Feu sont deux dégâts séparés, mais si les cibles sont assez proches, elles seront endommagées par les deux. Les dommages augmenteront avec le niveau. Stratégie Comme avec tous les autres boss, tuez tous les ennemis proches avant d'engager Ambulas. La planète étant Pluton, la dernière chose que vous voulez, c'est plusieurs mitrailleuses à haut niveau de dégâts qui vous explosent tout en étant chassé par le boss. Lorsqu'un Ambulas est largué par un vaisseau Condor sur une mission située sur Pluton (autre que l'Assassinat), il est conseillé de venir à bout des unités Corpus présentes avant de s'en prendre à lui. Le fait est que ces Ambulas aéroportés (hors Assassinat), une fois vaincus, seront vulnérables aux piratages, tels des Boursier (ou Bursas). Les pirater est essentiel, car ceux-ci dropperont des Balises Animo permettant d'accéder à la mission d'Assassinat. Assassinat : Au début de la bataille, une minuterie (visible sur l'ATH -Affichage Tête Haute-) va commencer. A la fin de cette minuterie, un vaisseau de débarquement Condor descendra sur le champ de bataille et emportera toutes les unités Ambulas avant de retourner vers le grand vaisseau spatial Corpus en arrière-plan. Des unités Corpus viendront en renfort continu, rendant le combat presque constant, ne laissant que peu de répit. Le but du combat est d'endommager suffisamment Ambulas pour le désactiver, puis le pirater et ensuite le défendre jusqu'à l'arrivée du prochain vaisseau Condor. Quand le temps arrive à expiration, le vaisseau amènera les Ambulas désormais alliés (piratés) au vaisseau en arrière-plan, mais également les unités ne l'étant pas. Vous devez envoyer de quatre à six unités Ambulas piratées (selon la taille de l'escouade) au vaisseau mère afin de gagner la bataille. Lorsque un Ambulas est vaincu et piraté (Assassinat), il faudra le protéger des unités Corpus qui viendront le réparer, notamment des Hommes d'Équipage et des Osprey, ces derniers étant les plus difficile à prévoir. Lorsque le vaisseau de transport viendra chercher l'Ambulas, il faudra vous mettre à couvert pour éviter les tirs de support aérien. Le transport prendra l'Ambulas, piraté ou non, et le livrera au vaisseau mère. Le but est donc d'envoyer un certain nombre d'Ambulas piratés pour détruire le vaisseau de l'intérieur. Notez qu'un nombre limité d'échecs (Ambulas non-piraté livré) est permis et si cette limite est atteinte, la mission sera échouée : si le vaisseau Condor réussit à récupérer une unité Ambulas non piratée, cela sera considéré comme un échec. Trois échecs de ce type entraîneront un échec complet de la mission. Le nombre d'unités Ambulas piratées et le nombre d'échecs de piratage sont affichés sur l'ATH. Comme sa santé est de type Robot, il est vulnérable aux dégâts et aux dégâts de . Les radiations sont également recommandées en raison de son Armure d'Alliage. A noter : les Ambulas sont immunisés au Statut . Cela permet de résoudre les problèmes liés aux Ambulas devenant impossible à pirater. A intervales réguliers, le vaisseau mère tirera des salves dévastatrices (surtout en tier 3 Sortie Assassinat): une bonne mobilité suffit à les éviter. A noter : sous est rarement menacée par ces tirs et quelques salves des dans la direction du vaisseau mère, suffisent à les neutraliser/empêcher leur précision (bug?). Capacités des Warframes ayant des impacts différents sur la bataille : * Le de peut bloquer toutes les attaques de projectiles d'Ambulas, rendant le joueur intouchable pour la durée du bouclier. Tirer avec une arme configurée sur du critique au travers du/des bouclier(s) pour doubler le total des dégâts critiques, peut éliminer les Ambulas en seulement quelques coups, même à des niveaux assez élevés. Alternativement, le joueur peut bloquer les Ambulas pendant une courte période avec la de Volt, arrêtant momentanément toutes les attaques environnantes. * L' de peut également raccourcir le combat en raison du manque de phases d'attaques spéciales d'Ambulas et d'un renversement assez inefficace de son Souffle de Feu. * L' de peut être d'une grande aide contre Ambulas car elle le ralentit (ainsi que les ennemis éventuels présents) et vous permet (à vous ou à d'autres joueurs) de faire plus de dégâts et de le rendre plus facile à tuer. * Le de est très utile. Contrôler Ambulas vous permet de tirer librement sur son masque, exposant son point faible à l'attaque. Les Ambulas focalisent aussi souvent sur eux les attaques menées par les unités Corpus présentes et sous le contrôle de Nyx, ce qui vous permet de tirer sur les proxies avec moins de risques. * Utiliser l' de peut rendre la bataille très facile. Après être devenu invisible, les Ambulas cessent généralement de courir après vous et se tiendront à un endroit, vous permettant des tirs à distance. Apporter une arme silencieuse et puissante, comme un arc combiné à l'Invisibilité de Loki, peut mâcher le travail sur des Ambulas. * La d' n'a aucun effet sur les unités Ambulas. * La de peut rendre la bataille extrêmement facile. Magnétiser un Ambulas fera que n'importe quelle balle que vous tirerez dans la bulle atteindra Ambulas quoi qu'il arrive. Equiper un Fusil à Pompe puissant fera des dégâts massifs et mettra fin à la bataille en quelques secondes. Cela vous laisse juste après le piratage et le nettoyage des unités Corpus éventuelles restantes. * L'appui d' et de sa flèche Occultante du peuvent permettre un piratage plus facile. * Les de viennent facilement à bout des Ambulas et des unités Corpus. Sa petite taille et son bonus d'esquive en font une candidate idéale pour le tier 3 Sortie Assassinat. Certaines armes peuvent également s'avérer être un bon choix contre les Ambulas: * Le peut infliger des dégâts massifs avec un build axé . * Les fusils de sniper comme le ou le peuvent infliger des dégâts massifs si les tirs infligent un coup critique au bon endroit. Infos complémentaires * Ambulas a été présenté la mise à jour 6.0, se substituant à l'image et au nom d'Arn Etina, celui-ci n'ayant jamais eu un modèle "physique" dans le jeu. Avant la mise à jour 20.4, Ambulas avait l'apparence d'un modèle MOA générique mis à l'échelle avec un travail de peinture entièrement noir. ** Même si Ambulas avait son propre modèle physique, il utilisait toujours le modèle de MOA générique en s'adressant aux Tennos. Ambulas était ainsi le seul boss à être complètement silencieux quand il s'adressait aux Tennos. * Ambulas est le boss Corpus ayant le plus haut niveau du jeu, ce qui fait donc de lui le Boss Final de cette faction. Il est est actuellement le boss le plus haut niveau du jeu, à l'exception des boss présents dans les sorties. * Ambulas signifie "vous marchez" en latin, correspondant bien à la représentation du boss comme un MOA bipède/marcheur (walker) amélioré. * Ambulas est aussi le premier proxy Corpus qui ne suit pas la dénomination sur le thème animal des autres proxies, y compris les boss (Osprey, Jackal, Lynx etc). * Après l'introduction du Simulacre, Ambulas était le seul boss qui pouvait être appelé là-bas. Cela a été corrigé à l'Hotfix 16.0.4. Les Ambulas peuvent à nouveau être invoqués depuis la mise à jour 20.4. * Il à été modifié lors de l'event «Ambulas Réinventé». Media Ambulas_side.jpg|Ambulas side view Ambulas_chaotic.jpg|Spartan Kick, with remnants of Ring of Fire in the back Ambulas.png|Ambulas prior to U7.8 Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Corpus